Let em talk
by kirashiki
Summary: It started as a prank, ended with a love confession. AU Richonne One shot. I think


Just a stupid little fic that means absolutely nothing. This was all for fun. I don't know why I wrote this but I did, so, enjoy!

...

"Oh my god! I have an idea!" Andrea shouted

"We're listening." Rosita said adjusting her makeup in her personal mirror

"My sister Amy was telling me about this prank all the highschool kids are doing. I think it's called the "lyrics prank" or something. It goes like this; you text a friend, crush, ex or whatever some lyrics from a song, line by line."

"Ok?" Sasha said urging her to continue. "Then what?

"Bitch I don't remember! I'm drunk." She said slumping over dramatically

The ladies all laughed at their drunken friend.

It was Sasha's birthday, she wanted to do something with the girls that was simple but also fun. So they gathered in Sasha's apartment for drinks and food. Andrea had clearly had enough.

"How are we supposed to do this lyric prank if you can't even remember how the damn game works?" Maggie laughed

"I don't know. Fuck it then !" Andrea said playfully

"No, it sounds funny, one of you should do it!" Maggie suggested

"Michonne should do it." Rosita added "Prank Rick. He's the only one lame enough to not know song lyrics. He'd definitely fall for it!"

"Omg yes!" Andrea said pointing to Rosita like she just came up with the best plan ever.

Michonne shook her head no. "I am not doing that!" She laughed taking a sip of her wine.

"C'mon! It'll be fun. He will be so confused." Sasha said.

"Use the lyrics from a love song or better, something sexy!" Maggie called out. "Embarrassed Rick, is my favorite Rick!" The wine was making them all unnecessarily giggly.

"Ok, ok." Michonne caved. She took her phone and scrolled until she saw Rick's name. "What song should I do?"

They sat there suggesting a bunch of different songs but they couldn't come to an agreement.

Rosita clapped her hands together claiming she had the perfect song for this prank. "Touch my body! Yall know that old Mariah Carey song?"

"It's perfect!" Sasha agreed laughing so hard she had to grab onto to Maggie to steady herself.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Michonne mumbled shaking her head.

Rick was her best friend, it was 11pm, and she was about to have him thinking she was crazy.

"Look on the bright side. His boring ass is probably already sleep." Andrea cackled

"Shut up Andrea." Michonne responded without looking up from her phone. "Ok, I'm texting him now. Look up the lyrics Sasha."

Sasha did. "This is going to be so embarrassing!" Sasha said reading the lyrics. She turned her phone to Michonne and showed her the lyrics.

If she didon't have any drinks in her, there was no way she'd do something like this.

Michonne sent the first text.

 _I know that you've been waitin' for it, I'm waiting too_

It took a few seconds for him to respond.

Damn. She was silently praying that he was sleeping so that she didn't have to go through with this.

 _Huh?_

 _In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

They were all looking over Michonne's shoulders waiting for his reply

 _Michonne? Are you drunk?_

Andrea spilled some of her drink she laughed so hard.

 _I know you got that fever for me._ _Hundred and two_

 _I'm not sick, I'm feeling fine. No fever here, thanks for worrying :)_

By now they were all in stitches. This was too funny. Michonne continued texting.

 _And boy I know I feel the same_  
 _My temperature's through the roof  
_

 _That's not good, you should get to a doctor. Need a ride? I don't mind taking you._

"Skip to the chorus!" Rosita suggested

"Ok" Michonne agreed

 _Touch my body_

 _What?_

 _Put me on the floor_

Rick then called definitely sensing something odd was going on.

Michonne declined the call and kept texting.

 _Wrestle me around_  
 _Play with me some more_

 _Fuck..._

 _Touch my body_

 _I want to... you have no fucking idea how bad I want to. Come over so I can show you baby._

Michonne felt herself getting turned on by what was supposed to be a prank. If she knew that Rick would respond this way, she would have never agreed to this. There was always an attraction between them but they never crossed that line.

"There something you ain't telling us?" Maggie asked with her head titled to the side.

"Right?" Sasha agreed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you and Rick are more than friends." She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"what should I say?" Michonne asked ignoring Sasha

"Keep going." Andrea said

 _Throw me on the bed_  
 _I just wanna make you feel_  
 _Like you never did._

 _Then what are you waiting on? You need me to come get you?_

 _Let me wrap my thighs_  
 _All around your waist_  
 _Just a little taste_

 _Wait... this ain't a prank is it?_

 _..._

 _What? Is it a prank?_

 _Lol you caught me!_

 _... are you serious?_

 _Yea the girls thought it would be funny._

 _So everything you just said was a lie?_

 _No...a prank, not a lie._

 _Well it wasn't the truth so it's a lie._

"I knew this was a bad idea" She pouted.

Rick texted again

 _Goodnight_

"God, he's such a nerd." Rosita said rolling her eyes. "Is he seriously mad?"

 _Calm down Rick it was just a joke._

 _You think my feelings for you are a joke? You think it's fucking funny? I've had to pretend I like being just friends with you. Well I don't. That isn't enough for me. Not anymore, I can't keep doing this to myself Michonne._

Michonne's eyes widened. When she looked over her shoulder she noticed that everyone else's did as well. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs suddenly feeling awkward that her friends were witnessing what should have been said between just him and her.

 _Jesus Michonne! I thought that finally... nevermind_

 _I'm sorry Rick I didn't know.._

 _Rick?_

 _I can see that you've read my texts. Please respond_

"I think he's pissed." She said looking to her friends.

"Yikes. Bad idea then."

"We'll it was funny as shit to me." Rosita added. "He'll get over it. He's just embarrassed."

"Honestly? Wouldn't you be. I cringed reading his responses." Maggie laughed.

Michonne couldn't help but feel guilty. She huffed and excused herself to throw bathroom to try and call Rick.

She called three times before her eventually gave in and answered.

"Rick, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just, it's hard for me to admit to myself how I feel about you. It is even harder admitting it you Michonne." He said

"But since it's already out there, I'll just say it." He began. "I like you, as more than a friend. Way more. I don't even know when I started to think of you as more than a friend, and I even tried to deny it so that I wouldn't make you uncomfortable-but no matter how hard I tried... These feelings wouldn't go away."

He took a deep breath. "I love you Michonne. I want be with you."

"Rick..." She gasped "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He whispered "say that you'll give me a chance. Please." He begged

Michonne felt like she was dreaming.

"What about Jessie?"

"What about her?" he countered "This is about me and you. She doesn't matter. She never did. I ended things with her as soon as they started."

"Ok.."

"Ok what?" he asked

"Ok, I'll give you a chance..." She said nervously

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" She confirmed. "Still available to give me that ride? I'm at Sasha's "

"I'll be there in five minutes."

She slowly exited the bathroom and covered her smiling face with her hands, trying to remain calm instead of giddy like a schoolgirl.

When Michonne rejoined the rest of the girls, they stared at her curiously.

"So?" Andrea probed.

"Soooo.." Michonne started. "I'm going ride with Rick...he should be here soon. This was fun we should do it again soon."

They all smiled knowingly at her but before they could tease her too bad a knock at the door interrupted them.

Michonne went to the door swiftly. She opened it to reveal a smiling Rick Grimes. He kissed her on the forehead and asked her if she was ready to go. He had not even twenty minutes ago confessed his love for her over the phone. They hadn't talked about it face to face yet and he was already showing pda.

She nodded her head shyly. Rick lifted his hand, greeting the other women.

"Nice seeing y'all. Hope ya don't mind me crashing your little party."

"No. No, have fun!" Sasha smirked

"See y'all around" he said.

Rick lead Michonne out the door with his hand resting on her lower back.

Once they made it to his car she sighed.

"You ok?" He worried

"I can't believe you were so touchy feely in front of the girls." She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll never hear the end of this. All of our friends will know by morning time."

"That's alight darlin'. Let em talk."

...


End file.
